The Eventful DoubleDate
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi takes his girlfriend Kagome Higurashi out to eat on a double-date with Sango Tajiya and Miroku Houshi. What happens when the waiter stares at Kagome while passing out their drinks?R&R rated T for language & slight sugestive themes IK MS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi-sama does!! And I don't own Pizza Hut or Inuyasha's ring tone either!!**

**Just to let all of you, readers, know this story is going to be a one-shot AU high school fic. So, that means that Inuyasha will be human, plus Sango and Miroku will be there as well. I hope you enjoy my first AU high school fic. Flames are welcome and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!! Rated T for lanugage and slight suggestive themes**

**Couples:**

**InuKag**

**MiroSang**

**Now on with the story!**

_**The Eventful Double Date**_

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

"Kagome! Your boyfriend is here!" a middle aged woman yelled up the stairway. She opened the door, to see a guy standing a foot taller than her with waist length, midnight black hair and deep violet eyes. She smiled at him. "Come in, come in Inuyasha. No need to wait outside." Inuyasha 'Keh'd' and stepped into the living room.

--

Kagome smiled when her mother announced the arrival of her boyfriend. He asked her out two months ago, and today is their second double date with Sango and Miroku. They were going out to Pizza Hut. He acted like he didn't care about her in front of people, but behind the scenes he was really sweet and loving to her. Gathering her purse she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs.

--

Inuyasha was sitting down on the couch when he heard Kagome's door open. He stood to greet her at the stairway. Kagome found him wide-eyed and mouth ajar. She was dressed in a short black skirt and crimson red spaghetti strap shirt, that dipped to showed a taste of her cleavage. A hit of eyeliner and a small amount of red eye shadow was all the make-up she wore. He snapped back to his senses when he heard her giggle. Blushing in embarrassment, he quickly turned around. "Keh! Took you forever, wench!"

"It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled, looping her arm in his. He glanced over at her and smirked.

"You ready?" He asked and when she nodded they said their goodbyes and walked out the shrine. "You look beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You also look very handsome!" Inuyasha blushed at the compliment.

They walked in comfortable silence until Inuyasha's phone began singing, 'Animal I've Become' by Three Days Grace. Growling he flipped open his phone. "What now Miroku...uh-huh...Okay we'll meet you there in about 10 minutes. Get our seats for us. Thanks, bye." he flipped his phone shut and turned to his girlfriend. "That was Miroku and Sango. They said that they have already arrived at Pizza Hut and will get our seats for us."

"Okay, that sounds good. I hope we get a seat in the back though." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He couldn't control the shiver than ran down his back. Getting the reaction she wanted, Kagome slipped her hand into his as they started walking the few blocks toward their destination. Inuyasha decided that they had a few minutes to spare that he wouldn't mind spending with his girl. He turned toward her smiling mischievously.

--

"Damn Inuyasha! Where the fuck is he! He said that they would be here in 10 minutes and it's been 15!" Miroku fumed at his side of the booth. Sango put her hand on his arm and tried to calm him down from her seat next to him.

"Oh, come on Miroku. They're just a few minutes late. Maybe they got stuck in traffic, or Kagome took longer than expected getting ready." Sango replied. She wouldn't let Miroku know this, but she was also wondering what happened to them.

"Yea, but--!" Miroku stopped mid-sentence when the bells on the door rang throughout the restaurant. Looking over the wall that hid the back area from view, he saw the latter's asking a waiter where they were seated. He sat down, still silently fuming. The waiter dropped them by the table and stood to the side while they took their seats. "Finally!! I was beginning to think you two would never show up! So, what took ya' so long?!"

A pink tint made it's way across Kagome's face, while Inuyasha just smirked. "We weren't doing anything we don't normally do!" Sango glanced at Kagome to see if what Inuyasha was correct, but the increasing blush told her it was.

"Ah! So you two were making out in the alley again. How typical!" Miroku sighed and shook his head. Kagome's blush increased when she realized that the waiter was still there. Inuyasha looked like he was going to strangle him, but stopped when he heard Kagome cough to get his attention. Glancing at her, he followed her gaze until it settled on the patient waiter. He sat back abruptly in his seat quickly with a deep blush across his cheeks, getting the attention of the others that looked at the waiter.

"Now then. My name is Richard, and I will be your waiter for tonight. So, what can I get you to drink?" He stood waiting for their replies.

"We all would like a water." Miroku said, getting a nod from everyone.

The waiter wrote on his paper pad, before turning around to walk away. "I'll get your waters, and give you a few minutes to figure out your order." With that he walked around the corner.

--

While they were waiting for the guy to come back with their drinks, they got back on the subject before ordering.

"So, that's really what you did when you were supposed to be coming here?" Miroku slyly glanced at Inuyasha from across the table.

"Yea!! You got a problem that I was making out with my girl?!" Inuyasha placed both hand on the table, about to climb over and beat him into a bloody pulp. Kagome's face turned red when she heard them talking. They were in public! "Huh Monk?!"

Smirking Miroku pressed on. "Yea, I do actually!!" Inuyasha quickly stood up, and Miroku's smirk just grew. "Especially when you say you will be somewhere with your friends at a certain time!!"

"Why you!!" Inuyasha's fist came forward and was about to collide with his best friends jaw, when he heard someone nearby cough. Looking up he saw that it was the waiter standing with their drinks. The Richard guy smirked and started passing out the waters when Inuyasha sat back in his seat. Miroku sighed, _'Saved by the waiter!'_

"You ladies look exceptionally lovely tonight. I hope our services will please you tonight." Richard complimented while passing Sango her drink. He winked, causing Sango to flush. Next he passed out Miroku's, and he glared at Richard. Then it was Kagome's drink. He smiled and winked at her, passing a note with her water. He was also starring at her chest.

"AHH!! What the HELL!!" Everyone's gaze went straight to Inuyasha's standing form. His lap was drenched in water. The waiter tried his best to stifle his chuckle. "I'm gonna kill you!! These clothes are new, and now I have to sit in them wet, while under this goddamn fan!!" Inuyasha glared at the fan before turning his stone cold death glare on the waiter.

The waiter's chuckles stopped immediately and he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I'll get y-you s-some napkins. I'm terribly sorry, but you should feel lucky. Your the first person I've ever spilt anything on."

Everyone at the table was laughing with the exception of the soaked and pissed Inuyasha. He whirled around. "Why the hell are you all laughing for?! It ain't funny!!" He all but screamed at them, which caused them to only laugh harder. _'My friends are laughing at me, and what's worse is that my girlfriend is one of them. This sucks!!'_ He started to walk away and leave when a hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

Kagome stopped laughing when Inuyasha had turned to walk out. "Inuyasha don't leave!" Kagome gently pulled him around the edge of the booth to stand behind her seat. Leaning up she captured his lips with hers.

His arms snaked around her waist and behind her head; pulling her close he deepened the kiss. When they separated for air Inuyasha's face turned serious. "Your gonna get punished for laughing at me though."

Kagome smirked at what her punishment would be. Inuyasha pecked her on the lips just as the waiter returned. "Uh, sir? Here's your new water, and the napkins." Richard set the things on the table and quickly scampered away.

--

After dinner, Inuyasha joined into the laughing at his misfortune as they went to buy him some new clothes.


End file.
